Sueños, estrellas y realidades sobre mis labios
by Magua
Summary: Él le prometió volver, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca podría hacerlo, aunque, tras dos semanas, cierta princesa decide que adelantará su visita y confesará un par de verdades. One-short. Ashitaka x San.


Aquí estoy con otro one-short :3

No espero ningún review para esta obra, lo tengo asumido, no conozco a mucha gente que haya visto _La Princesa Mononoke_, además, puedo tener el honor de decir que este es el primer fic de AshitakaxSan en español y el segundo de _La princesa Mononoke_ en el susodicho idioma xD

Otra cosa, no piensen que me he equivocado con el título de este fic, pero es que el que sale aquí es el auténtico, el otro no me me entraba debido a su longitud xD

Amo esta película y amo esta pareja, lo único que no me gusta tanto es el final, así tan… poco romántico pero igual de dulce xP Por eso hice esto, va dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen la esperanza de un futuro encuentro entre Ashitaka y San…

Lean, por favor, y dejen review si gustan, saludos ;)

**Sueños bajo las estrellas, realidades sobre mis labios.**

El ying y el yang, eso es lo que éramos. Opuestos pero parecidos, rivales pero amigos, enemigos que se alían y que se desean. Sed de sangre y deseos de paz, odio y perdón, olvido y rencor. Bosques y destrucción, humanos y lobos.

Humano soy, pero tú te niegas a admitir que también lo eres.

Me odias, pero a la vez me amas, me pierdes pero deseas encontrarme y me alejas cuando quieres que te alcance.

A pesar de todo, te comprendo, y por ello te amo.

Somos opuestos, como dos polos positivos, destinados a repelerse aunque ello les lleve a ser infelices.

Tan solo nos separa una fina pero imposible de traspasar barrera: tú odias a los míos, incluso llegaste a odiarme a mí, pero el tiempo pasó y fuiste incapaz de permanecer inalterable a tus sentimientos más profundos.

Pero aún así permanecemos alejados, tú en el bosque, ayudando a los tuyos a sobrevivir a la catástrofe provocada por aquella mujer loca que asesinó al caminante nocturno, mientras que yo me quedaré aquí, protegiendo a las personas que se quedaron sin hogar y echando una mano para reparar la Cuidad del Hierro.

No pudiste quedarte conmigo, nos odias demasiado, y yo fui incapaz de seguirte, anteponer mis sentimientos al bienestar de aquellas personas que me necesitan sería algo demasiado egoísta.

Te vi partir a lomos de un bello y gran lobo blanco, uno de los cachorros de Moro, la fallecida loba que te dio cobijo cuando tus padres te abandonaron a sus pies.

Sé que te prometí volver a verte, pero también sé que nunca podré cumplir esa promesa. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera sé si tú piensas en mí? ¿Cómo volver a verte a sabiendas de que será simplemente para darle falsas ilusiones a mi pobre corazón?

No te merezco ni nunca lo haré. Cuando de verdad me necesitabas intenté actuar como mediador, traté de hacerte ver que había algo más que odio, pero aquello solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas, aunque al final todo salió bien, os costó demasiado mi deseo de convivencia.

Cada noche rezo para que al amanecer despierte y no te haya olvidado; cada mañana pienso en ti, porque eres única, no solo por tu manera de ser, si no por lo que mi corazón me indica.

Noto la hierba húmeda bajo mi cuerpo, el verde pasto se extiende sobre mí abarcando un vasto espacio. Sobre mí se encuentran las estrellas, numerosas y brillantes, junto con una luna menguante que desprende una luz plateada que sentaría muy bien a tus ojos azules y grisáceos.

A más de una centena de metros se alza el recientemente recuperado bosque, tan tupido, tan bello, tan misterioso como tú.

Aunque suene estúpido, siempre sueño con ver un destello blanco corriendo a toda velocidad por entre los árboles para así poder tener la esperanza de que fueras tú montando sobre alguno de los lobeznos.

Eso me ayudaba de alguna forma a superar el dolor que me embarga desde que te marchaste y yo me quedé.

Alcé la mano derecha, en la cual permanecía una indeleble marca oscura de lo que antaño había sido una mortal maldición.

Esbocé una sonrisa, agradeciéndole mentalmente al caminante nocturno por habérmela curado, aunque gracias a ella pude conocerte. De no haber sido por la maldición, estaría con mi tribu, pero nunca habría encontrado el verdadero amor…

De forma cansada cerré los ojos, ya deberían ser más de las doce de la noche, y los ciudadanos de la Ciudad del Hierro estaban durmiendo en sus improvisadas casas.

Yo, por mi parte, había decidido tomarme la noche libre, dormir bajo las estrellas o dar un paseo junto a Yakul, mi querido alce rojo que siempre había estado a mi lado.

San. ¿Cómo podían tres letras normales ordenadas de forma aleatoria dar un nombre tan bello? ¿Cómo podría aquella palabra conseguir acelerar mi corazón cuando ni siquiera el término "muerte" lo lograba?

No lo sé, otro misterio más para añadir a la lista que la princesa Mononoke cargaba tras de sí. Ella era una mujer preciosa aunque no quisiera admitirlo, poseía el cabello corto y negro, unos ojos entre el azul y el grisáceo que me volvían loco y un precioso rostro ovalado pálido con algunas líneas rojas que ella misma se pintaba. Un vestido rasgado morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una especie de camiseta de tirantes blanca fabricada a base de piel sobre este. Enganchada a la camiseta porta una capa también hecha con el mismo material suave y caliente.

Como joyas únicamente llevaba unos pendientes y un collar a conjunto fabricado con huesos y en forma de dientes, además del colgante con una daga de cristal que yo mismo le regalé. Los zapatos incómodos de ciudad se veían sustituidos por unos prácticos y resistentes trozos de piel que se adaptaban a su pie como si fueran una segunda capa.

Tan bella, tan inalcanzable.

Cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en aquellos días en los que estuve herido y ella se encargó de curarme. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo había logrado ver su sonrisa una vez, el momento en el que le prometí que iría a visitarla, seguramente sonreía porque finalmente había logrado deshacerse de un molesto humano como yo.

Suspiré, luché por contener las lágrimas y me mantuve en la misma posición hasta que escuché algo, sentí una presencia acercarse.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Ashitaka? –preguntó una voz indudablemente femenina, no sonaba dulce pero tampoco era ruda.

Simplemente era la voz de…

-¿San? –musité sin abrir los ojos, demasiado maravillado por el hecho de que mis deseos de verla me habían provocado una alucinación tan realista.

-La misma –contestó.

Esta vez sí que la escuché claramente acercarse, era tan sigilosa, sus pies se hundían en la tierra y parecían convertirse en una extensión de ella.

-No puede ser –respondí, manteniendo mi posición y empleando un tono de incredulidad en mi voz.

-Podrías intentar abrir los ojos, ¿no crees? –sugirió de forma totalmente serena, jamás si la había escuchado bromear, y mucho menos conmigo, a fin de cuentas, yo solo era un humano, no poseía el derecho de escuchar su risa.

Hice lo que dijo y asumí la mezcla de emociones que me embargaron en el más puro silencio, esperando que en cualquier momento ella se desvaneciese y en su lugar volviera a ver el pasto verde.

Pero los segundos pasaron y San continuó allí, acuclillada frente a mí y yo tumbado sobre la hierba. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el oxígeno me faltaba, pero me mantuve en el sitio, expectante.

Tras unos instantes más de silencio, San se sentó a mi lado, podía notar su respiración agitada, ¿estaba nerviosa? Tal vez había corrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí o eran imaginaciones mías.

-¿Sorprendido? –inquirió, estudiándome con la mirada de forma intensa, nunca la había visto de aquella forma, parecía tan… cercana.

-Mucho –contesté sin perderla de vista, aún sin creerme que ella no fuera alguna clase de hechizo provocado por algún mago cruel y astuto.

San se cruzó de piernas, mirándome, incluso podría decir que estaba "devorándome" con los ojos, pero me mantuve en silencio, consciente de que simplemente me estaba haciendo una prueba, intentando adivinar si yo era el mismo Ashitaka que conoció hace un par de semanas.

-No viniste a verme –me recriminó, su voz continuaba igual de seria y fría que siempre, ni siquiera parecía molesta.

-No pude –respondí simplemente.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre me quedaba sin palabras cuando ella estaba delante?

El silencio se volvió nuestra única banda sonora, y pronto me habitué a ella, a mí me valía así, con San como un tesoro inalcanzable, una delicada muchacha a la que cuidar y a la que dar cariño siempre que lo necesitase.

Nada más. Eso era yo, Ashitaka, amigo de la princesa Mononoke, si es que se me permitía considerarme como tal.

Los minutos se sucedieron hasta hacer una decena, momento en el que decidí interrumpirlo para preocuparme por sus problemas, que seguro que eran mucho más graves que el estado de salud de mi corazón.

-¿Cómo te va? –inquirí, a la vez que me incorporaba ligeramente usando los codos como soporte del resto de mi cuerpo.

-Bien. El bosque se recupera con rapidez, las cosas podrán volver a ser como antes si dejáis de entrometeros en nuestros asuntos –gruñó, se había puesto repentinamente de mal humor y me mostró uno de sus colmillos de forma involuntaria, pero mostrando el odio que sentía hacia los humanos.

Casi fui incapaz de disimular la punzada de dolor que sentí cuando San se refirió a los humanos como seres aparte a ella, seguía pensando que no era humana, y eso me dolía.

Tal vez notó un cambio en mi estado a pesar de que traté de disimularlo lo mejor posible, ya que al instante me miró más intensamente, la preocupación teñida en sus pupilas grisáceas y azules.

-¿Estás bien?

Aquella pregunta terminó de derrumbarme. No entiendo por qué, pero pude sentir perfectamente que algo en mi interior se desmoronaba, que todos los sentimientos que luchaba por ocultar cada vez estaban más cerca de salir.

Deje de sostenerme con los hombros y volví a caer pesadamente sobre la hierba, hundiendo mi cabeza en ella y luchando por apartar todas las emociones que me embargaban. Cerré los ojos y traté de que la oscuridad me calmase un poco.

-Veo que no –murmuró la joven, noté que una mano insegura y tensa se deslizaba por mi mejilla hasta llegar al pómulo y luego se retiraba de mi rostro.

Aquella caricia bastó para que todos mis sentidos se estimularan y un calor desconocido ascendiera hasta mi cara. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y me concentré en el ritmo de su respiración agitada.

-¿Cómo les va a los tuyos? –preguntó, dejando a un lado lo que acababa de suceder y centrándose en algo más trivial para ella.

-Pues relativamente bien. Mejor que ayer pero peor que mañana –respondí con voz ronca.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, que me estudiaron durante unos instantes pero luego evitaron sostenerme la mirada y se centraron en el bosque situado tan lejos de nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirí repentinamente.

Este no era su sitio, eso siempre lo había dicho y me lo había dejado muy claro. Ella pertenecía al bosque, a los árboles, a los animales.

-Cumplir una promesa que nunca hice pero que debería haber hecho –contestó simplemente, sin darse cuenta de lo sorprendido que me dejó con aquellas palabras.

Sin decir más, San abandonó su postura anterior y se tumbó en la hierba junto a mí, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo oscuro.

Bajo la luz de la luna el color azul de sus ojos destacaba menos y se tornaba de un gris casi plateado. Era preciosa, una chica salvaje que había demostrado tener un gran corazón.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente no supe qué decir y me resigné a dejarme mecer por el sonido de su respiración. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo,…

Hasta que de pronto una cosa se me vino a la mente, una pregunta que no había sido respondida al inicio de nuestro encuentro.

-Sí, San, te he echado mucho de menos –murmuré tímidamente, abriendo los ojos y mirando al cielo.

No hubo respuesta por su parte, por un momento llegué a pensar que se iba a marchar, pero escuché un leve sonido y miré hacia ella de reojo, viendo que se había dado la vuelta hacía mí y me observaba con un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro.

Noté que mi corazón se encogía al verla tan cerca, y encima sonriendo, pero no una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa para mí.

Se la devolví en cuanto que me sentí capaz de respirar con normalidad.

-Yo también, Ashitaka, mucho más de lo que crees.

Una vez hubo dicho esto, y para mi sorpresa, San se acercó un poco a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Mi corazón se aceleró a más no poder, estaba desbocado. Mis pulmones decidieron tomar una huelga para sentir el contacto de aquella parte suya que tanto había ansiado probar.

Sus labios, tiernos, dulces y con una inexperiencia solo equiparable a la mía, se volvieron a separar de mí, pero no iba a permitirlo, no ahora que mis sueños parecían volver a hacerse realidad, así que me acerqué algo más a ella y volví a besarla.

San me correspondió al momento, como si hubiera estado esperando ese instante tanto como yo, y nos dejamos llevar.

La princesa Mononoke deslizó su mano áspera por el contacto directo con el bosque y la maleza hasta llegar a mi nuca, lugar donde se entretuvo revolviendo mi cabello, y yo acaricié con la mía su espalda y la detuve sobre su cintura.

Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición hasta que no tuve más remedio que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, momento en el que ambos dejamos algo de distancia entre nuestros acalorados cuerpos.

San estaba sonrojada, y seguramente yo también. Nunca la había visto así, pero tampoco me la había imaginado besándome.

-¿Nos… nos vemos mañana aquí? –preguntó, la voz le falló en el comienzo de la frase, pero consiguió recuperarla con un leve carraspeó, aún así, sonaba entrecortada.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar por mí mismo, y ella me dedicó la segunda sonrisa de aquella noche a la vez que se levantaba y corría de vuelta hacia el bosque.

-Te amo –susurré débilmente, pero ya no podía escucharme.

Cerré los ojos una vez más, mis sentimientos eran de lo más variados, pasando por la felicidad hasta llegar a la extrañeza.

¿Y si todo aquello había sido un dulce y bello sueño?

Bueno, sea como fuere, mañana a las doce volvería a encontrare con el ángel de mis pensamientos, todo lo demás ya no me importaba.

**Fin.**

Es largo el título xD, pero creo que le vine perfecto a la historia, ya me contarán si alguien deja un comentario xP

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, intenté ser lo más profunda posible, ya que considero a Ashitaka una persona silenciosa que lo expresa todo sin palabras :P

Pues nos estaremos leyendo, queridos lectores, un cálido abrazo y vean _La princesa Mononoke_ ;)

Saludos – Magua ^^


End file.
